halfprincefandomcom_zh-20200223-history
雪白玫瑰
Category:未使用資訊框模板 Appearance Rose is an Elven mage. She has blond hair and wears yellow armor (in the manhua). In the novels, she is shown wearing a white robe with blue trim. Personality She is generally seen as having a gentle disposition and is very caring. She is also quite sweet and generous. Prince said that if he had an older sister, she would be Rose. Synopsis Rookie arc Rose met Prince when he was hiding from a horde of women in a shop. He told her and her companions (Legolas, For Healing Only, and Lil' Strong) that he wanted to be a warrior, so they told him what he would need to do. They also offered to help him train. While they were grinding wolves, Prince went on a killing spree and became covered in blood. Rose covered her eyes, but when she peaked out she saw Prince covered in blood which caused her to call him "Blood Elf." After collecting the Wolf Fangs for the mission, they parted ways. Odd Squad arc Rose met Prince and Lolidragon in a restaurant just after Team Rose gained two new members (Fair Sky and Feng Wu Qing). She instantly was drawn to Prince since this was the first time she saw him without a mask. Prince and Lolidragon quickly left due to Prince being afraid that Feng Wu would recognized him. Sometime after this event, but before the tournament Feng Wu Qing asked her out, but she refused him saying that her heart belonged to Prince. As a result, Feng Wu left the team and joined Dark Phantom. Tournament arc After Odd Squad defeated the Perfect Princess Team, they happened to meet Team Rose while exiting the arena. They decided to sit down in a restaurant together and catch up. When she saw that Fair Sky was having a hard time talking to Prince, Rose told Prince that Fair Sky was sorry for what she had done and asked him to forgive her. Fair Sky apologized and both Prince and Lolidragon forgave her. Fair Sky then told Prince she would respect Lolidragon as his 1st wife, but wanted to be his second. This was followed by Rose saying that she wanted to be his 3rd. At a lost for what to do, Prince turned to Lolidragon, but she escaped by saying that her relationship with Prince was similar to that between siblings. She had only pretended to be his wife to scare off other women. Then Gui stepped in, wrapped his arms around Prince and declared that Prince belonged to him. The whole Team Rose was stunned. Lolidragon seconded this by saying that Prince liked men (which was true). She PMed Prince that he could not say otherwise or he would really have to marry them. Prince bowed his head as if in silent acknowledgment. Lolidragon then told them that they should give up on Prince and find someone else. The two girls started to cry and then ran out quickly followed bu the rest of Team Rose. Shortly after this, they formed a support group to "save" Prince from Gui. Team Rose and Odd Squad met for the next time as opponents in the arena. Fair Sky tried to talk to Prince beforehand, but he told her to wait until after the battle. Through the course of the fight, it became apparent that Team Rose was in a very bad way. The men hated Prince and blamed him that Team Rose had fallen. Fair Sky had spent tons of money on weapons and bribing other teams into losing to Odd Squad. Rose had looked at his picture every day and cried. Fair Sky then threatened Broken Sword to let Prince go (he had pinned him) or else she would take away the weapon she gave him. He and all the other men of the team tossed their weapons aside and left the arena. Rose then came up to Prince (who was still on the ground stunned) and told him she would learn to forget him. She then kissed him and said goodbye. She told Fair Sky she hoped that she would also be able to move on and then left. Nan Gong Zui arc In the time between the tournament and meeting up to join Infinite City, Team Rose had come back together and were getting along fine. Rose had given up on Prince and married Broken Sword. It is not know whether or not she still had lingering feelings for him. She was also given a position in the Finance Department. Equipment Rose wields a staff. Powers & Abilities Rose is a skilled mage and has strong defense skills and abilites. Trivia *She is actually Feng Lan's cousin in real life (they are related by marriage, not by blood). Category:角色 Category:Female Category:Avatar Category:精靈 Category:Mage Category:玫瑰小隊 Category:隊長 en:Snow_White_Rose pl:White_Rose